


A Very Special Anniversay

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1950s romance, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: John and Paul are having a particular lovely day, and John decides to make a bold move.





	A Very Special Anniversay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic. I am in the midst of a very hectic week in grad school, so this piece is a little brief. But, I wanted to put out some fluff for John's b-day, and I think it turned out to be a very sweet piece of romantic fluff. Enjoy!

The hum of the Chuck Berry record echoed throughout the room. John was lying on his bed, eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. his stuffed bunny, aptly named Bunny, rested beside him on his pillow. Paul was curled up at the edge of his bed. A blanket had been wrapped around him. He was tucked under there so neatly, only his eyebrows were visibly. 

“Aww,” the soft voice of Mimi Smith entered the room along with a bright stream of light. John’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Mimi?” He whispered hoarsely. He popped his head up. She smiled serenely. 

“I see you boys are all,” she paused, “tuckered out?”

John’s eyes widened, catching the innuendo in her words. 

“Mimi, no it’s not like that. We wouldn’t do that—not ‘ere—”

She shushed him, and then touched his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, love, I understand everything. I can’t exactly get angry with you for having Paul up here after letting you and Barbara at it for two and half years.” John’s cheeks reddened. 

He looked between Mimi and the sleeping figure at the end of the bed. 

“You love him,” she said softly. John nodded. It felt so matter of fact that it was almost jarring. He loved Paul; it was that simple. He looked up at his aunt who still, even after giving him her blessing, still crinkled her brow at the boy at the end of the bed. “I have never seen this in you.” She chuckled. He blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. “You have this look that, well it’s hard to really say, but you look like your mother.”

John felt taken aback by this. For one thing, he felt he didn’t resemble his mother in the slightest. He always thought he looked more like Mimi than any of his other relatives. But at this moment, Mimi sounded so certain of this that he had no room to doubt her. 

“What do you mean?” He asked not for further clarification, but because he was desperate to know what about him resembled her. It’d been only a few months since her death, and he clung to those moments where she was mentioned. 

“It’s your eyes. I don’t know. Your mother was always in love, and she always had this distinct look; you have it now. And I think you should hold onto it.”  
He threw his arms around her abruptly. Just then, Paul began to stir, and she raced from the room.

Squinting in the late afternoon sun, Paul whispered, “I heard voices?”

“It’s only me,” John replied, kissing the top of Paul’s head. Paul smiled warmly and stroked his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I like laying with you,” Paul said softly. 

And John, in a rare moment of candor, declared, “I love you.”

Paul paused for a moment. John laid there stunned; the words hanging between them almost palpably. Paul could not drop his gaze, and John refused to. 

“I,” Paul paused again, “love you too.” 

A smile spread across John’s face. 

“I absolutely love you too,” John said again wrapping his arms around him. “I love you,” he said again and again. 

“I love, love, love you,” Paul replied. “And I’m happy to be here.”

“I am too.”

………

“Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?” John and Paul were lying in bed together. The Great British Bakeoff was playing on Netflix. Paul staring intently at a book,   
looked up. 

“What?” John reached over and stroked Paul’s graying hair. 

“Do you remember? I know it’s been 60 years but please say yes.” 

Paul nodded. 

“Of course I remember.” He dropped his book and rolled over, so he was tucked safely in John’s arms. “We were at Mendips, right?”

“Yes, and we were just up from a nap.”

“What made you think of it?”

John shrugged. “You had this look just then. It reminded me of the way you looked that day.”

“Well, every time you look at me I see the seventeen year-old boy, looking adoringly at me.”

They shared a kiss. 

“I love you,” they said at the same time.


End file.
